


Sick akaashi is sick

by Just_a_gay_furry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Polyamory, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_gay_furry/pseuds/Just_a_gay_furry
Summary: Akaashi wakes up in the middle of the night very sick. His boyfriends are there to make sure hes safe and secure.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! This chapter is FINALLY finished! Hope yall enjoy and im hoping to have a second chapter out soon
> 
> Edit-4-26-2020- edited some grammatical and spelling errors.

Akaashi keiji didn't get sick very easily. Even in the worst of flu seasons he never got so much as a cough. It was a well known fact that akaashi just didn't get sick. On the off chance that akaashi got sick, he always got REALLY sick. The last time akaashi got a fever and a stomachache it had turned out to be appendicitis and he ended up in the hospital. 

That's why when he woke up in the middle of the night feeling awful, he knew something was off. 

His head hurt and he felt achy all over. He could feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck and he could feel the congestion in his sinuses. Overall, akaashi felt like shit. 

He could feel kuroo's hand wrapped around his waist, warm and inviting. Akaashi loved his boyfriend. well, boyfriends to be exact. All three of them. 

Akaashi, kuroo, bokuto, and tsukishima had all met in high school during a volleyball training camp and started a relationship soon after. It was a lot of effort to make their relationship work, especially since almost all of them were in different years. But now they were all happily together in the same shared house, in the same shared bed. Akaashi loved them all, and didn't regret a single thing. 

But alas, he didn't have time to reminisce. He was too busy feeling like absolute crap. 

Akaashi groaned as he finally opened his eyes. He could see the crook of kuroo's neck in front of him. A slight tilt of his head revealed kuroo's sleeping face. Akaashi noticed the smoothness of his face and his peaceful expression. Kuroo, unlike some would believe, had always been a peaceful sleeper. His face pressed deep into his pillow was what caused his iconic bedhead. 

Akaashi leaned forward into kuroo's sleeping embrace, pressing his face onto the crook of kuroo's neck. His breath was ragged and he knew a cough was coming soon. 

As soon as akaashi first coughed, he could feel kuroo stir beside him. It was unusual, since kuroo was always such a heavy sleeper. He could feel kuroo's hands run up his back as he woke. 

"Mmmmmm" kuroo groaned quietly into akaashi's ear. Akaashi swallowed the spit in his mouth painfully, the saliva running over his sore and slightly swollen throat. He let out a small whine in the process. 

" 'kaashi?" Kuroo said softly. Akaashi could feel him shift around slightly. It was so quiet akaashi wasn't sure he had heard him right. 

"T-tetsu..." akaashi muttered the shortened version of kuroo's first name. He hated bothering his partners with his troubles, but akaashi was always so needy when he was sick. 

Kuroo lifted his head upwards slightly. Akaashi could see the sleepiness still in his eyes and immediately felt guilty. He hated feeling like he caused his partners Inconvenience. "Hey...are you ok? You...don't sound so good" kuroos voice was deep and rugged from sleep. 

Akaashi could feel kuroo's left hand run over his cheek and could hear kuroo's breath gasp quietly in surprise. "Holy shit! You're burning up!" He said just a little too loudly. "You're covered in sweat…" kuroo ran a hand through akaashi's hair. It felt wet with just how much akaashi was sweating. 

Akaashi shivered when kuroo sat up to his hips. The blanket they were under riding down to his waist. 

"Tetsu...cold…" akaashi managed to gasp out. He was shaking from the cold. 

"Hey...hold a second. I need to make sure you're alright ok?" Kuroo said sweetly. He ran a hand down the side of akaashi's neck. "You're really warm...i need to make sure its nothing we need to be worried about ok? Ill be right back." 

Akaashi didn't like the idea. So instead he snaked his arm around kuroos waist and whined. "Please don't leave…" 

Akaashi hated being alone when he was sick, ever since he was a little kid and had to stay home sick alone for the first time in middle school. He wouldn't admit it to most, but he was always his most vulnerable when he was sick, and always panicked while left alone. 

Kuroo seemed to catch onto this pretty quickly. "Hey I'll be right back ok? It's important."

In a moment of desperation, akaashi started to cry. "Please don't leave. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Akaashi could hear kuroo suck in a breath. He knew the other was thinking of a solution. 

After a few seconds of thought, akaashi felt kuroo reach over akaashi's body to bokuto's place on the bed, right behind akaashi. 

Bokuto slept facing towards the opposite wall, spooning boyfriend number three, tsukishima. Akaashi could feel a shake as kuroo shook bokuto's shoulder to wake him. It made akaashi even more guilty. 

"Ko? Bokuto. Wake up" kuroo shook him just a little bit more. 

"Grrrrphhh" akaashi heard bokuto groan. "Sleepin...sleep now..." Bokuto pressed himself closer to tsukki. Akaashi would of chuckled at his muttering if he didn't feel so bad. 

"Bokuto. Wake up. Now" kuroos shaking started to get almost frantic. Akaashi could feel a slight bit of panic in his voice. 

Bokuto jolted up so quickly it was a miracle that he didn't wake tsukishima. "What? What's going on?" Bokuto said way too loudly.

"I think there's something wrong with akaashi. I need you to stay here while i go and get the thermometer ok? He's...kinda freaking out right now." Kuroo gestured to the shaking akaashi in his arms. 

"WHAT!? what's wrong with him!? Is he ok!?" Bokuto shouted, as loud as usual. He was fully awake at this point. 

"Bokuto. Please keep quiet I'm trying to sleep." Said a tired and bland voice. Akaashi could tell it was tsukishima. 

"But tsukki! Kuroo says there's something wrong with akaashi!" That got tsukishima's attention and he jolted up as well. "There's something wrong with akaashi?" Tsukishima's usually bland and bored sounding voice was now laced with worry. 

"Woah now. He's got a fever and is kinda panicky right now since i said i needed to get something. Im sure he's fine. I just need to make sure." 

Kuroo shifted slightly and akaashi panicked and gripped at him. He could tell the other was going to get up. He couldn't be alone right now. He couldn't. 

Kuroo sighed at the sight and akaashi knew he was annoyed. At least that's what akaashi's brain was telling him. "Sorry…" akaashi murmured. It came out harsh and rough. 

Akaashi felt a soft kiss being pressed to his temple. "hey. Don't worry about it ok? We love you. 

Akaashi felt relaxed at the words. His shaking started to stop and he felt himself calm down. He felt his breathing slow, even though it was still ragged. 

"Here. Stay here with bokuto while i get some stuff to make you feel better ok? I promise I'll be right back ok?" Kuroo pressed a sweet kiss to akaashi's forehead. Akaashi nodded. 

Kuroo smiled. "Here. Turn around. He's right behind you." Akaashi struggled to move, but eventually he was turned around and was snug in bokuto's arms. Akaashi could feel bokuto's rugged hands shift through his hair. "Hey 'kaashi. I'm right here ok? I'm right here" bokuto's voice was calmer than usual. Akaashi noticed his hands move to his mid back, soothing and firm. Akaashi started drifting off within seconds. 

"Hey. You should stay awake." Said a very curt voice. A gentle hand reached up and touched his forehead. It was tsukishima. 

" 'm tired…" akaashi practically whispered. "I know. But kuro will be back soon. It'll be better if you stay awake" tsukishima said matter of factly. "Tsukki's right keiji. Just a few more minutes." 

Their conversation was interrupted by a coughing fit. Bokuto could feel akaashi erratic breath on his neck. He sat up and had the hand on akaashi back to help him sit up as well. Akaashi was panicking at this point, his anxiety reaching a peak. "Hey now...Tsukki, get some water please...Hey now come on it'll be a-ok ok?" Bokuto ran a hand up and down akaashi's back, trying to help in whatever way he can while tsukishima darted out of the room to fetch some water.

A few moments later akaashi felt the cool weight of a glass in his hands and he drank down the water quickly. "Hey now. Don't drink so fast or you'll get a tummy ache!" Bokuto smiled, but anyone that knew him knew he was still worried. Akaasho nodded at the statement, but that was a mistake. His head churned in dizziness, his right palm pressing to his forehead. 

"Hey what wrong?" Bokuto said hurriedly 

"Dizzy…" akaashi said quietly. His form swayed slightly from side to side. He probably would be worse off if bokuto wasn't there to support him. 

"Woah now! Here, lay back down." Bokuto guided akaashi back down in the bed to rest, akaashi head lolling to the side in exhaustion. His breathing was harsher than when he woken up. 

It was then that kuroo finally returned with the thermometer and some advil. "Sorry about that. The thermometer wasn't where it normally was." Akaashi could feel the weight of the bed dipping next to him and he knew it was kuroo. 

"Hey babe. I'm gonna stick this under your arm ok? It'll be a little uncomfortable for a few seconds." Kuroo lifted akaashi's left arm and pressed the thermometer into the nook of his arm. It was cold, and akaashi shivered at the touch. He squirmed slightly.

"I know i know. Just a little while longer. I promise." Kuroo ran a hand through his hair. The gesture was comforting, but akaashi let out a whine of pain as his headache intensified. His hands were shaking with how tired he was. 

The rest of akaashi's partners waited in silence. It was too quiet for akaashis liking. Usually his boyfriends were too LOUD, not the other way around. 

The beeping of the thermometer was heard and akaashi could feel kuroo lift up his arm to take it out. A sharp inhale from kuroo was all akaashi needed to know that it wasn't good. 

"104.1" kuroo said in a panicked voice. Akaashi heard the other two gasp. 

"104.1!? You're kidding me right?" Bokuto said frantically. "What do we do!?" 

"Bokuto. Calm down. You're going to freak out akaashi." Said tsukishima as he pressed a soothing hand to bokuto's shoulder. "B-but akaashi! He's...he could be dying!" Bokuto sobbed. Akaashi's breath hitched. 

"Woah now akaashi. No one's dying tonight." Kuroo pressed his forehead comfortingly to akaashi's. Akaashi knew that kuroo was just as scared as the others, but he knew that akaashi freaked out whenever he was sick. Kuroo needed to stay calm.

"But what DO we do!? He's really sick!" Bokuto continued to panic. 

"I think…" Kuroo let out an uncomfortable noise and ran another hand through akaashi's hair. "I think we should take him to the hospital." Akaashi felt the room immediately tense. 

"I think we should, too" stated tsukishima. "His fever is high and he's coughing. It could be pneumonia." 

Bokuto freaked out at the word. "WHAT!?" Kuroo immediately shushed him. "Quiet down! Akaashis going to freak!" 

Akaashi gripped at kuroos shirt. "Tetsu? What's going on? Am i going to die?" Tears streamed down his face. 

"No no babe" kuroo cradled his head into his chest, holding him as close as he could. He pressed his face to akaashi's neck. "You're not going to die. No ones going to die." Kuroo shot a quick glare to bokuto. 

"We really should go to the hospital though. And we should go now." Tsukishima scooted off the bed and stood up. "I have a bad feeling. We should go." Bokuto and kuroo perk up at the comments. "What do you mean you have a bad feeling?" Kuroo asked. Tsukishima shrugged. "I don't know. Just, something feels bad." He took a shirt off the floor and put it on. 

Bokuto and kuroo looked at each other and nodded. "Go get some clothes for akaashi, bokuto. I'll stay with him for now." Kuroo laid down to wrap his arms around his sick boyfriend. Bokuto hopped up and stuffed a nearby bag with a change of clothes. 

Tsukishima walked in and was already nearly ready, minus his shoes. He laid down on the bed and moved close to akaashi. "Here. I'll stay with akaashi. Go get dressed." He said swiftly. His arms snaked around akaashi's stomach. Kuroo nodded and got up quickly. And picked up whatever clothes were closest to him. There was little resistance from akaashi, who was almost asleep from how exhausted he was. 

Despite being half asleep, akaashi could feel tsukki's cool hands rest on his stomach. They were smooth and nimble, and calloused slightly on the inside from years of playing volleyball. 

Kuroo hastily pulled on his shoes, not really caring about putting on any socks. His heart was racing with panic. 

A few moments later and everyone was ready to go. The three not sick boyfriends sat on the bed, thinking of how to get akaashi to the hospital. 

"He's really, really sick. Maybe we should call an ambulance…" kuroo glanced at akaashi, who was sweating buckets and was pretty much panting at this point. 

"That's probably not necessary. We should drive there." Tsukishima stated. Bokuto, who was freaked out at the thought of an ambulance, nodded and agreed with tsukishima. "Tsukkis right. It might be faster too. And we're wasting time talking about it. Let's get keiji and go already!" 

Kuroo sighed and nodded. "Yeah ok. Lets go." Kuroo and the rest stood up. Kuroo walked over and nestled his arms under akaashi to lift him up.

Bokuto and tsukishima helped guide kuroo through the doors and towards the driveway. They decided to take tsukishima's car since it was the largest and could fit them all easily. 

Kuroo stayed in the back and laid akaashi's head in his lap softly. Bokuto sat in the passenger seat while tsukishima drove. 

"Hey babe. Try and get some rest. I love you" was the last thing akaashi heard before everything faded to black.


	2. Hospital visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi wakes up in the hospital. His boyfriend's are there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very tired. Please take this:) ty!!!

The next time akaashi woke, everything was bright. 

The light above him was the brightest of them all. It was almost blinding. He could barely see. 

Akaashi could hear some soft voices talking around him and he realized one of them was tsukishima's. 

Akaashi haziness clouded his mind. Where was he? What happened? 

His vision started to clear and he could clearly see tsukishima sitting to his left in a chair. The other two voices belonged to what appeared to be a doctor and a nurse, dressed in hospital clothes, standing to his right near a door. They continued to talk in hushed voices, probably so they wouldn't wake him. 

Akaashi, still not fully awake, only picked up bits and pieces of their conversation. 

"He'll….in….wakes...needs...rest…fluids…" said the doctor to his left. Her voice was flowy and feminine. 

Akaashi started to wake up more, his eyes fully open, though the others in the room didn't seem to notice. 

"H….hello?" Akaashi croaked out. His voice was dry and cracked. He felt like he hadn't anything to drink in days. 

Three heads shot towards him. "Akaashi" tsukishima bolted from his chair. 

"Kei...what's going on? What happened?"

"You don't remember? You woke up last night running a high fever and coughing. You scared us half to death." Tsukishima's hand wrapped itself around akaashis. He could feel his boyfriend was trembling. 

"Oh….right…." akaashi's mind cleared, and he remembered everything. 

"Right. Well.." said the woman to his left. "I'm doctor haruka. I've been the one taking care of you. You came in here with quite the flu you know that?" 

Alaashis head tilted slightly to the side. "Flu? That was the flu?" It felt too awful to be just a flu. 

The woman nodded. "Yes. It was the flu. Anywho…" she turned to the nurse next to her. "Please get him ready for discharge."

"Discharge? Are you sure?" Tsukishima's usually quiet voice piped up. "He's been out for a while…" he rubbed the back of his head

"Ah yes. He should be fine as long as his fever doesn't go up and he gets lots of fluids. He should be ready to leave as soon as he finishes his IV." The doctor then turned and left.

It was quiet for a few brief moments after the doctor left. Then tsukishima sighed, and then spoke. 

"Hey….how uh...how are you feeling?" He reached up and ran a hand through the hair on akaashis forehead and then rested it on his cheek. His thumb gently rubbed the dimple there. 

"Like shit...and i...really need something to drink…" a quick cough escaped his lips, and it felt like sandpaper was rubbing against his windpipe. 

Tsukishima perked up a small bit. He silently reached over to the stand next to the bed and grabbed a full glass of water. "Here" he handed it to akaashi, making sure it didn't slip through his partners fingers. "It was put here for when you woke up. Go ahead" 

Akaashi gladly accepted the drink and chugged it quickly. He finished it with a small gasp. 

"Thank you kei" his eyes closed. Despite just waking up, he was still exhausted. 

"Anytime" a small, rare, affectionate smile graced tsukishima's face as his thumb ran over akaashi's knuckles on the hand he had yet to let go of. Akaashi smiled faintly back. 

"So uh…" akaashi managed to get out. "Where's...tetsu and kou?" The shortened versions of their first names seemed much easier right now. 

"They left to get some food and left me to watch you. They said they were bringing it back here so they should be back any second." 

As if speaking their name had summoned them, kuroo and bokuto seemingly materialized in the doorway. 

Bokuto was holding a largish covered plate. It obviously had some kind of cake, probably strawberry shortcake, tsukishima's favorite. Of course, all of them liked it as well. 

Kuroo stood behind bokuto and to his right. He looked more tired than normal, the bags under his eyes extra dark today. He was holding what looked like bags of fast food. 

"Tsuuuukkkiiiiiii! We bought some shortcake!!" Bokuto shouted in his usually ecstatic voice. It immediately brought a smile to akaashi's face. 

"And McDonalds too!" Said kuroo. His voice was chipper, but lacked its usual charm

"Yeah well, i said we should get something from that american place we like so much, since i was craving their rolls, but kuroo said it was too expensive!" Bokuto whined and pouted. 

"Yeah well, the last time we went the bill was over a hundred so i don't want to….hear...it…" kuroos voice drifted off as he looked to his right to see akaashi fully awake. 

"Kuroo what…." bokuto turned to see what kuroo was looking at. 

"Hello. Bokuto. Kuroo." 

"AKAAAASHHHIIIIIIIII!!" Bokuto shouted as he ran towards akaashi. He quickly wrapped akaashi in a tight hug. His head pressed it akaashi's shoulder. Akaashi could feel him shaking. 

"Oh my god we were so scared!! You've been out for two days! Two days akaashi! Your fever wouldn't go down and we were so scared...im just…" he hiccuped and akaashi could feel bokuto tighten his grip on him. "I'm so glad you're ok" 

Akaashi's hands snaked around bokuto "I'm happy you're here bokuto. I love you." 

Bokuto stayed like that for a few more moments before finally pulling away. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt. 

Kuroo stood where he was before, an expression on his face that akaashi couldn't really pick out. Akaashis head tilted slightly to the side. "Hey, what's wrong? Come here." Akaashi smiled. 

Kuroo moved quickly and wrapped his arms around akaashi. His hold was much more gentle than bokutos. Akaashi always felt loved in his partners arms, but kuroo's hugs were always his favorite. 

"God... i was so worried. we all were…" his hand reached up to rest akaashi's head for a few brief moments. Kuroo pulled away and glanced at akaashi's face. 

"You didn't wake up at all until now. The doctors sounded worried...your temperature spiked at 105.1." Akaashi sucked in a breath. 

"That high?" 

"Yeah. that high." Kuroo reached up and moved a piece of hair blocking akaashi's face. 

At that moment a nurse walked in the room. He held a blue plastic clipboard piled with plenty of papers. 

"Excuse me...akaashi keiji correct?" Akaashi nodded. "You're scheduled for discharge in the next hour once your IV is finished. So tell me...how are you feeling exactly?" 

"Well uh...my throat still hurts and im...really tired…." 

"That's to be expected. We put in a few tubes in you. Nothing too worrying." He scribbled down something on his clipboard. "You'll need lots of rest when you get home. Lots of fluids and no strenuous activities for a least a week. Stay inside until your fever is completely broken. It's low grade at this point but you're likely still contagious. I'll be right back with your forms." He turned and left quickly. 

Akaashi's boyfriends all looked at him. 

"You hear that akaashi!? You get to come home!" Bokuto said excitedly.

Akaashi sighed. "Yeah. I've only been awake for a short while and i already want to leave…"

"Expected to get spoiled when we get back. Don't think about doing anything for a while." Kuroo smirked, his arms crossed in his usual "sassy" stance. 

Over the next few moments, kuroo, bokuto, and tsukishima doted on their boyfriend. Sweet kisses were exchanged and tender touches were felt. Of course it never went past a hand on a thigh. They had SOME sense of self preservation afterall. 

It was during a kiss between akaashi and tsukishima while bokuto pressed a kiss to his hand that the nurse returned. 

"O-oh….very sorry! Was i interrupting something?" He said quickly. A small blush flushed his face. 

"No sir." Kuroo said quickly. The other two quickly scrambled to their seats. 

"W-well um…" he flipped a piece of hair behind his ear. "Mr. Akaashi's discharge is all ready. I just have to take his IV out and have some sign some papers then you can leave." 

Bokuto and kuroo flashed a huge grin, while tsukishimas was much smaller, but still radiated happiness. 

"Really?!? We can leave now!?!" Bokuto pretty much shouted. 

"Ah well...you should be set to leave in the next half hour or so. I'll take his IV out now and I'll have the papers he needs to sign soon." 

The nurse walked over to akaashi's left side and started to remove the IV. It hurt a small bit but akaashi didn't mind. He was just glad that the nurse wasn't big on small talk outside of explaining what was going on. The whole thing only took less than a minute 

"Alright now. You should be good to go now. I'll go fetch your paperwork to sign and a wheelchair and I'll be right back." The nurse stood up and left swiftly. Everything seemed to move so fast here. 

"Good grief. I'm ready to go." Tsukishima stated as he stood up. He went to a corner and started gathering up akaashis things. It wasn't much, but it still needed packing. 

"Ahhhhhh i cant wait to sleep in our bed again! I didn't realize how comfy it was until i had to sleep on hospital cots!" Bokuto said noisily 

"Yeah!" Kuroo stretched his arms high above his head. "Imma cuddle the shit out of you guys. I'm going through withdrawal." 

Tsukishima turned to akaashi. "We had to sleep in separate cots. There wasn't enough room for all of us and it didn't seem fair that someone would miss out." 

"I see…" akaashi said quietly. 

A few minutes later and the nurse came back with the papers and a wheelchair. "Mr.akaashi? Are you ready to go?" 

Akaashi nodded excitedly. "Yes. Please." The nurse chuckled faintly. "Well...sign here and you're allowed to leave." The nurse handed him the clipboard and akaashi signed it quickly. 

"Allright. I'll help you into your wheelchair. It's hospital policy that you need to be escorted out in a wheelchair." 

"Alright...let's go" 

It took only a few moments for the nurse to help akaashi into the wheelchair, and only a few minutes for them to get to their car out front. 

The four men piled into the car quickly, with tsukishima driving, kuroo in the passenger seat, and akaashi and bokuto in the back. Akaashi rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He was very tired and was drifting off. 

"Go ahead and sleep some 'kaashi" bokuto said in a softer than normal voice. "I'll tell you when we get home." 

That's all akaashi had to hear before he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank. Please leave comments if you want to:) 
> 
> There will be at least one more chapter of fluff left for this story. Ty!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi returns home from the hospital...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING-metion of a death of a minor child character. Please dont read if this might trigger you!

The ride back home was loud to say the least

Everyone was excited to have akaashi back and to be headed home. The hospital was uncomfortable at best, and everyone was eager to sleep in their bed together again. 

Bokuto and kuroo told quick and ecstatic stories about his time asleep. About kuroo getting flirted with by a female nurse before bokuto came and kissed him on the cheek, how bokuto nearly crushed himself with the vending machine and almost got kicked out of the hospital, How a nurse caught tsukishima trying desperately to cuddle up with his nearest boyfriend, who happened to be kuroo, and ALSO almost getting kicked out of the hospital too. 

Honestly it was a miracle they were all alive at this point. 

"So anyway, the nurse is super flushed and kinda angry, i think she thought that tsukki was there against my will, and i was all like "wait he's my boyfriend!" But one thing led to another, and tsukki almost got kicked out! Can you believe it! I had to explain that no, my boyfriend is not trying to assault me and that he's just a touch deprived baby!" Kuroo said in what seemed like a single breath. 

Tsukishima groaned "i am NOT a touch deprived baby!" He said firmly. 

Kuroo chuckled. "Yeah yeah...whatever you say baby" 

Tsukishima sucked in a breath, but didn't say anything. He knew kuroo would keep teasing him if he said anything else. 

It was then how much he realized he absolutely loved his boyfriends. They had not left his side during this entire fiasco, and had nearly worried themselves to death about his wellbeing. 

Akaashi scooted closer to bokuto and snaked his arms around him, pressing himself as closest as he could get to him. He could feel tears threatening to spill. He felt so loved with these people. He was just so, incredibly happy. 

Bokuto sensed akaashi's shaking and was immediately on alert. "Akaashi? Is something wrong? Are you ok?" Bokuto pressed a gentle hand in akaashi's back. This also got the attention of the other two people in the vehicle. 

"I-im just...just really happy right now…i love you guys so much…" akaashi could feel the tension melt from bokuto's body as soon as he heard that. Bokuto hand went to rest on the back of akaashi's neck so he was pretty much cradling him. He gave akaashi a soft kiss to forehead and whipped a tear away. "I love you so much akaashi. I couldn't imagine my life without you. And tsukki and kuroo of course." Another kiss was pressed to the tip of his nose. 

"Thank you...koutarou…" his face was squished into the nook of bokuto's neck. His exhaustion was about to get the best of him when they finally pulled up to the house. 

Kuroo and tsukishima quickly got out and moved around to the side to help akaashi and bokuto out of the car. Akaashi was resting sleepily against bokuto and didn't look like he was getting up any time soon 

"I'll just carry him!" Bokuto said loudly, much to the dismay of the other two. He nestled his arms under akaashi and carefully wiggled himself out of the car before picking him up. Tsukki and kuroo helped navigate them until they were safely inside and akaashi was snug in their shared bed and he was soundly asleep.

Akaashi was wrapped up tightly with the soft, warm electric blanket that kuroo bought for when they got sick or just needed some extra comfort. Kuroo was pretty much plastered to akaashi's side and wouldn't leave for anything. He sat next to him, running his hands through his hair and telling him old stories from high school. 

Kuroo's obsession with staying near akaashi at all times wasn't unnoticed by his other boyfriends. 

Bokuto and tsukishima were worried about kuroo. They knew why he was so worried. a story that kuroo told them when they had just gotten together that he never spoke about again. 

It was when kuroo was young. He had a younger sister who woke him up not feeling good. Instead of alerting his parents he told his sister to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, she had gotten worse overnight. Kuroo's parents rushed her to the hospital but unfortunately it was too late, and she was gone the next day.

The incident caused kuroo to become withdrawn at a young age, only opening up after he joined the volleyball team. Ever since he always became super anxious when someone he was close to was sick. It must of hit kuroo especially close, since akaashi had woken him in the middle of the night. 

Kuroo hadn't left akaashi's side for the whole day since they came home. He hadn't slept in almost three days, since akaashi was admitted. The only time he had left akaashi's side was that one time tsukishima had shoved him out the door with bokuto to go get food. 

"Kuro. You need to rest." Tsukishima said from the room's entrance. "Keijis asleep. You should sleep too. You don't even need to leave the room. Just get some sleep." 

"But...what if his fever spikes again? He...we would need to take him back to the hospital…"

Tsukishima sighed and walked towards the bed. "Kuroo. You haven't slept in days. Ever since akaashi got admitted you've been staying awake in bed. You've HAVE to be exhausted." Kuroo could hear the mix of frustration and concern in tsukkis voice. 

"Tetsu? Kei?" Said the motionless lump under the covers. Akaashi had stirred awake during the conversation. His eyes were lidded sleepily and a visible flush was present on his cheeks from his fever. 

"Hey there...sorry we woke you up" kuroo pressed a sweet kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. 

"I've been awake for a short while. I heard what kei said." Akaashi darted his eyes at him. "You need your rest. Go to sleep." 

Kuroo pouted. "But…" 

"No buts. Go to sleep" akaashi interrupted. 

Kuroo sighed. "Fine…" kuroo scooted out of the bed. "Let me put on some pajamas then." He rummaged through his dresser before finding some and going to the bathroom to change. 

Tsukki watched the whole scene unfold. "Interesting…" he mumbled. Obviously jealous that akaashi got kuroo to do something that he couldn't. 

"Don't pout tsukki. I'm the sick one." Akaashi chuckled. 

"Yeah whatever…" even at twenty four tsukishima still had some sass in him. He quickly left the room to go bother bokuto, who was busy trying to get all the bills in order. (Despite how he looks, bokuto was actually decent at managing finances, second only to kuroo) 

Kuroo returned to the bedroom quickly and practically jumped into bed. He curled up close to akaashi and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kuroo could feel how warm akaashi was through their clothes. 

Kuroo snuggled as close to akaashi as he could before promptly falling to sleep. He was out like a light before akaashi could even speak a word. He snored lightly as his head rested pressed to the back of akaashi's neck. Akaashi could feel the warmth of kuroo breath. 

Akaashi fell asleep for a short time afterwards only to be woken up by bokuto with some soup. 

"Hey 'kaashi. You need to eat." Bokuto's hand rested on the side of akaashi's face, gently stroking his cheek. 

"Bokuto…" akaashi yawned. "What time is it?" 

"Like...9 pm? You haven't eaten yet since we got home. You've gotta be hungry. 

It was true. The light snack of some applesauce wasn't nearly enough to keep akaashi going for a whole day. 

"Yeah i guess…" akaashi started to sit up before he remembered kuroo snuggled up behind him. They had fallen asleep just a little over three three hours ago, not nearly enough for someone who hasn't slept for three days. 

"What about kuroo? He needs to sleep…" 

Bokuto flashed a kind smile. "He's out like a light. I'm sure he won't mind." 

Akaashi peered down at kuroo, and then back to bokuto. "Yeah. Ok" 

Akaashi wiggled around carefully until he was sitting up. Kuroo was still wrapped around his waist, sleeping away. 

Bokuto sat on the edge of the bed, bowl of soup in hand. "So...how are you feeling?" He handed akaashi the soup, making sure that he didn't spill anything. 

Akaashi ate a spoon full of soup before talking. "Much better. Thank you for the soup koutarou." 

Bokuto chuckled. "It's mostly tsukki's doing. But he let me help" 

Akaashi ate some more before continuing. "Speaking of witch, where is tsukki?" 

"He crashed on the couch as soon as he finished the soup. He's almost as tired as kuroo. It's...been a rough couple of days…" 

Akaashi's face fell. 

"Hey hey it's ok! None of this is your fault!" Bokuto rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"I know." Akaashi shook his head "i just...i hate being such a burden to you...and kuroo and tsukki…" his breath hitched and he turned his face away from bokuto to look at kuroo's resting form beside him. "I feel like that's all I'm able to do. Just drag everyone down." 

Bokuto frowned deeply, looking like he was about to cry. "Akaashi….do you really feel that way?" 

Akaashi looked up with a sad face that could only mean yes. 

"'Kaashi…" bokuto teared up he quickly bundled akaashi in his arms as they both cried. "God akaashi...im so so sorry you feel like that...you're one of the best people i know...you're so gentle and kind and you care too much some times. I love you so much akaashi. Please...please don't ever think you're a burden to us again." 

Akaashi nodded. And then went into a coughing fit. 

Bokuto quickly snached up the water from the nightstand and handed it to him. Akaashi chugged the water quickly as bokuto rested a hand on the back of his neck. 

After akaashi's fit was done, bokuto stared in thought for a moment, then stood up. "Hey. Made some room on the bed ok? I'll be right back" 

Akaashi wanted to ask why, but bokuto was already gone. 

Akaashi sighed and did what was asked of him, gently moving kuroo further back on the bed before laying down next to him. he was exhausted at this point and just wanted to sleep. 

Luckly, bokuto returned soon after with tsukishima close behind. 

"Alright...move on over" bokuto said as he snuggled up on the bed close to akaashi. Tsukishima was close behind, laying down close to bokuto. His eyes shut as soon as he hit the bed. 

"You woke up kei"

"Yeah well...i think you could use all of your boyfriends right now." Bokuto was wrapped tight against akaashis chest

Akaashi sighed and let his boyfriend hold him close. 

"We could all use the rest anyway. Get some more sleep akaashi" bokuto pressed a kiss onto akaashi's forehead. 

Akaashi was asleep quickly, feeling loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats it! 
> 
> I might add another chapter at some point but dont count in it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment if you want i love reading them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi wakes up the following morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> This is the direct aftermath of akaashi being sick. Im planing a longer fic of the long term consequences, so keep a look out for a possinle new fic!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Akaashi woke up in the morning feeling better then the night before. 

His head was much more clear and less stuffy. He felt...lighter almost. 

He got out of bed swiftly, careful not to disturb his sleeping boyfriends. It was particularly difficult this morning with bokuto wrapped around him like an octopus. He turned and took a quick look at his partners. They slept peacefully, none of them stirring awake. Akaashi took this as a sign that it was ok to leave the room. 

He walked quickly into the kitchen and made himself some tea. He then went to the living room and settled down on the couch to watch some TV with the volume turned all the way down. His boyfriend's needed their rest after what happened.

The guilt steeped into him quickly after that thought. 

He thought about last night and the events that transpired. His guilt, his conversation with bokuto, everything. 

His partners were suffering because of him. He's the one who made them worry so much they hadn't slept in three goddamn days. it seemed that's all he was good for nowadays. He didn't even have a steady job, focused too much on his dream of being a painter and making art to sell. They had even converted one of the rooms into his art studio. It wasn't steady by any means, and he ended up relying on his boyfriend's to pay most of the bills. He tried so hard to make it work, he really did. He paid for things when he could.

He thought about quitting his dream. He could sell his last remaining paintings and get a "real" job. But he knew that he loved art too much to do that. It would crush him. 

Akaashi couldn't hold back his emotions anymore and started to cry. Sobs racked his body as he tried to calm himself down. He curled in on himself and covered his face with his hands. 

He felt completely useless. A good for nothing who couldn't even do right by the people he loved most. 

"'Kaashi?" Said a quiet voice from the doorway. It was bokuto, his voice tame from sleep. His face was contorted in a worried expression. 

"Bo...bokuto…" akaashi said in between sobs. 

Once bokuto processed what was going on he quickly walked up to his very upset boyfriend. He took a seat next to him. "Hey...babe...what's wrong? Are you ok?" Bokuto's left hand rested on akaashi's shoulder. 

"I...I'm fine…." akaashi was obviously not fine. 

"Come here…" bokuto opened his arms and akaashi quickly wrapped himself in bokuto embrace. 

"Whatever it is...it's ok. You can be upset about it. Let it out if you need to" bokuto ran a comforting hand up and down akaashi's back. 

And akaashi did. 

He sobbed loudly in bokuto's shoulder, sputtering out whatever thoughts came to his mind. "F...fuck im just...i hate myself so much...all i do is annoy you guys...im just a bother...thats all im able to do…." he managed to get out, even though it didn't exactly make sense. 

He felt bokuto tense up and he knew that he was crying too. "Fuck…" bokuto muttered. "I'm so sorry 'kaashi. i love you so much..." 

They held each other and cried for several minutes, holding each other firmly but carefully. Akaashi was cradled in bokuto's arms. 

A few minutes later, both of them had managed to calm down. Akaashi was drowsy from stress, and bokuto could tell. 

"Hey…'kaashi?" Bokuto ran a hand through akaashi's hair. "Do you want to sleep?" 

Akaashi nodded. He had just woken up, but he was already exhausted. Bokuto gave him a gentle smile. "Come on. I'll take you to bed" 

"I'm...I'm sorry…" akaashi's breath hitched. Just another thing to bother him. 

"Hey hey...it's ok. I want to help you, ok?" Bokuto pressed a kiss to akaashi's cheek. "I love you so much, i don't want to be anywhere else." Akaashi's eyes were tearing up. 

Bokuto picked up akaashi bridal style and carried him quickly to the bedroom. He settled akaashi down in the empty spot next to kuroo, who was still very, very asleep. Tsukishima was on the other side of kuroo, sleeping snuggled up to kuroo's side. 

Akaashi laid there as bokuto doted on him, wrapping one of their blankets around him and snuggling him up nicely to kuroo's other side. 

"Get some more rest ok?" Bokuto kissed akaashi's forehead. "I'll be up if you need anything ok?" Bokuto ran a hand through akaashi's hair one last time before leaving the room. 

And with that, Akaashi rested his head in the crook of kuroo's neck, and fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats that! 
> 
> Sorry its shorter then the othe chapters rip. I hope you enjoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! Hoped you liked it! Feel free to comment with any errors i might of made and ill tdy and fix them asap!


End file.
